


One stop

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Name-Calling, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Dating goes a little up in this night out in NY for Andy and Miranda.





	One stop

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a gif set I saw on Tumblr a couple of days ago, it features the series 'The fall' with Gillian Anderson, so I worked around this specific scene to write this little PWP.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed. 
> 
> **Warning** this fic contains mild offensive language so if that rubs you in the wrong place I kindly request and advice you not to read it.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

"Hello, Reservation for Miranda Priestly" Andy said to the tall, blonde hostess standing at the place's door, the woman smiled and quickly searched for the name in her book, flipping pages, she found it. "Of course Miss, here it is, follow me please" the beautiful woman said and lead Andrea through the crowded place, it was a good uptown disco-bar, Nigel had recommended this place and Andrea thought  _ 'why not?'  _ the place was nice but it was obviously far from what Miranda is used to. 

Miranda and Andy have been dating for 6 months now, the relationship is starting to be more open, they haven't gotten _ 'out' _ completely as to Miranda go with a big announcement to the press, Andy thinks they may never do 'cause she really doesn't see Miranda making a big fuss about this, she only cares about her daughters's opinion and so far the twins are fascinated with Andrea so that's the only thing that matters to them, they also care about each other and their relationship is the best thing that has ever happened to both, so page six can have a field day photographing them to appear on the gossip column.

Following the hostess, Andy noticed she was getting lead to the VIP section of the place, she didn't remember asking for this when she made the reservation over the phone a few days ago but then she figured out using Miranda's name may have something to do with it. "Here we are Miss, can I get you something to drink while you wait for Mrs. Priestly?" Kim, according to her name tag, said "No, it's okay" Andy said while taking the step that lead to a nice booth in the corner of the place and make herself comfortable. 

"Okay, perfect. Welcome and we hope you and Mrs. Priestly enjoy the night, my name is Kim and if there's anything I could do for you, let me know. Your waiter will be here as soon as you're ready to order from our bar." The blonde said smiling, Andy smiled back and thanked her, the hostess left. Sliding her trench coat off her shoulders, Andy heard the ringing of her phone, "hello?" she picked up without seeing who was calling, a familiar voice resonated in her ear. "Traffic is absurd in this city, Andrea where are you?" Miranda asked on the phone, the brunette reply "Hi, Miranda um, I'm already here at the bar where were supposed to meet up, I just got here" Andy lifted her finger to ask for a moment to a young man who was approaching her booth, it was the place's waiter, the man nodded and left.

"I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as this horrendous traffic stops moving at a glacial pace" Miranda said and Andrea chuckled at her girlfriend's quite distinctive expression. "Okay, darling see you soon" the call ended. 

The music was nice and Andy hoped that Miranda liked this place, there were people around dancing and there was a nice big bar in this section where their table was located, with apparently a pretty large selection of booze.

Ten minutes later a man approached Andy, it seems he had been observing her for a while as she had noticed him from the other side of the room sitting at a stall in the bar. "Good evening" the man stood in front of the brunette's table, he was holding two martini glasses, Andy greeted him too, just out of courtesy of course. "Are you here by yourself? My name is Brad, what's your name?" the man smiled and Andy barely looking at him said "I'm Andrea and no, I'm waiting for someone" the man frowned, he obviously didn't want to receive that answer "Your boyfriend?" His eyebrows raised, Andy just shook her head and replied, "No, not my boyfriend" the man's eyes lit up, he was about to say something when Andy continued "I'm waiting for my girlfriend" the man paled and as soon as Andy said this, she saw Miranda being lead by the hostess to their table where she was expecting her, Miranda made a hand gesture to the blonde woman to dismiss her as she saw Andrea sitting smiling at her.

The man was rooted to the spot, Miranda walked passed by him not even acknowledging his presence and slid into the booth to sit beside Andrea, the dragon lady said "This city is nightmare" and she kissed Andy, the editor's face and lips were warm thanks to the Mercedes heating, Miranda's tongue swept Andy's lip and the man cleared his throat. They stopped their kiss and Miranda took the drinks from the man's hands saying "keep them coming" the man still petrified and clearly wanting to die from embarrassment said stuttering "I'm...I'm not, the waiter" Miranda nuzzling Andy's jaw and kissing her neck paused to turned her face to ask clearly annoyed "then who are you?" Miranda said with her cold stare and stone facade, the man had no other option but to leave with his face red.

Andrea lauged, the poor man looked really surprised and mortified. "I think he wanted to hit on me" Andy said looking at Miranda's gorgeous blue eyes. The dragon lady pursed her lips and said "I gotta recognize the man has great taste". The brunette just smiled and rolled her eyes, Miranda kissed her again.

They broke the kiss and Andy helped Miranda with her salmon cashmere Burberry coat, placing it aside along with hers in the remaining space of the pretty large booth where they were sitting, the fashion queen taking her leather gloves off and dropping them on the table asked "How do you picked this place, Andrea?".

"Nigel talked about it and he recommended so if you don't like it, blame it on him" Andy said in a silly tone, the editor looked around not letting even a gram of surprise in her voice to shown just said "it's acceptable" Andy smiled and kissed Miranda's cheek.

After a couple drinks and talking, Andy was luring Miranda to the dance floor to permit them a little dance to the electronic music that was blasting, they were having a good time, Miranda will never admit it but she was enjoying this. People around them were kinda fascinated to see Miranda Priestly, the editor was aware that she has to maintain a certain image, but also she knew that with this relationship with Andy it was time to maybe show a different side.

Returning to their table, Andrea was laughing and fanning herself with her hands, the temperature had risen and the night was going so good. "You have some mean moves on the dancefloor baby!" Andy teased Miranda poking her elbow in the fashion queen's ribs. The silvered haired beauty just shook her head and hiding a smile she sipped her drink.

Sitting close to Andy, Miranda was about to take the fun of this night a little further.

  
  
  


******

  
  


They were kissing each other in the booth, Andy moaning in Miranda's mouth, the editor brought her hand to one of Andrea's breasts, she caressed it and let the weight of Andrea's perfect tit to rest on her hand. "Home?" Andy said pressing her forehead in Miranda's and then she resume the kiss. More pressing matters were now on the brunette's head.

"Why? are you not enjoying yourself, Andrea?" The fashion goddess said, the brunette swallow "yes, but…" the young woman wanted to end the sentence by saying  _ 'but I want to rip each other's clothes and fuck until one of us cries for mercy'. _

Miranda saw that the brunette was pressing her legs together, pretty sure that she was seeking for some relief to the ache between. She lowered her hand and cupped Andy's center, this made the young woman whimper, Miranda was right.

Andrea blushed a little due to this, she saw the glint on the dragon lady's eyes, Miranda expertly unbuttoned Andy's pants and in a swift move she slid her hand inside the blazing hot heat that was pouring from there. The editor bit her lip and said "Andrea, what do we have here? I have barely touched you and you're dripping" the brunette just shrug innocently and whisper in Miranda's ear "I can't resist you Miranda, that's why". The young woman was about to reach for her purse and ask for the check when the fashion goddess said "not so fast".

Confused and turned on, Andy looked at Miranda, then she felt the editor's fingers brushing slightly in her clit. Andy catching her breath said in a low voice "No Miranda, not here please". The silver haired beauty placed a light kiss on the edge of the brunette's lips and continued rubbing her finger in Andy's clit. "Oh my God" the young woman let out a moan and prays nobody is looking at them, it certainly the dim lights and the table offered a cover-up but her gestures were obvious, her chest was visibly rising with her continuous erratic breath and Miranda was way too close to her to just talk. 

"Now, we're gonna do it nice and slow honey, you have to keep quiet, I know you're a good girl" Miranda kissed her again and the only thing Andy had left to do was to surrender. The young woman taking a deep breath she nodded and let Miranda to take care of her. The silver haired beauty circled Andy's clit, she pressed lightly at the nub and rub it softly, the brunette was feeling the throbbing and the wetness in her pussy to increase, if this was possible now. Miranda captured in her teeth Andy's earlobe and pulled. "Mir…" the brunette said panting, the hairs on the back of her neck bristled.

Dipping her fingers lower, the editor moved a little in her seat trying to get a better angle to maneuver, Andy opened her legs a little more. Feeling Miranda's middle finger lurk around her entrance, drawing circles and coating with her arousal the brunette scoot over the seat to allow the fashion goddess better access.

"Enter me, please" Andrea pleaded, she was trying to buck her hips to try to let Miranda know that she needs it, "My nails, honey" the fashion goddess said rubbing her nose in Andy's cheek, she had a beautiful French manicure, her nails weren't long but they are certainly not suitable for fingering. "I'm too horny to care" Andy said breathlessly, Miranda licking the shell of the brunette's ear whispers to her "my dirty little whore, she likes it rough" granting Andy's wish, miranda slides her finger in.

"Fuck, yeahh..." the young woman sound delighted, the name calling added a certain boile of her blood in Andrea turning her on more, she knows, she would never let someone to say this to her, but with Miranda it's a whole different thing, she can't explain it and she doesn't have to. Miranda was careful not to scratch Andy's walls but she also had enough dexterity to move her talented fingers to give Andrea what she needed. The dragon lady moved her finger in and out, keeping a nice steady pace, the young woman whimpered, Miranda lift her drink from the table bringing the glass to her lips and she took a sip, the dry martini was quite good, the editor made an approval sound and took another sip but this time while the drink was going down her throat Miranda slid her ring finger inside Andy to join the already buried digit.

"Shit!" Andy exclaimed and gripped Miranda's thigh and the edge of the table feeling the stretch while the editor's fingers adjusted, "silence, Andrea" the fashion queen spoke with her characteristic low tone in the brunette's ear, Miranda puts her drink on the table and brings her hand behind Andy's head tracing her fingers in her nape, placing a kiss in her jaw line "be a good girl baby, you don't want to people find out you're getting fucked under the tablecloth, do you?" Miranda said with a mischievous smile. They were certainly in a VIP area but it was not private, there were people at a mere five feet radius, the music and the chattering offered a cover-up, but she still had to be quiet and not let her gestures become too telling, after all Andy is there with the queen of the fashion world and certainly Miranda's presence isn't going to be unnoticed. 

Shaking her head the brunette took a deep breath and tried to stay still, acting cool as if nothing was happening, she sipped her martini too and smiled, she still was trying to look calm. Miranda worked her fingers intensifying the rhythm, her movements were restrained a bit by Andrea's panties and trousers, a twist of the silver haired woman's wrist brings her fingers deeper in the brunette's pussy and Andy shuts her eyes feeling the movement making her tremble. 

"If you keep doing that, I don't think I can last" the young woman said in a whisper bringing her head close to Miranda, locking eyes with the fashion goddess Andrea kissed her. Thrusting her fingers, Miranda circled with her thumb the brunette's clit, a moan slip from her mouth muffled by the dragon lady's lips as they were still kissing each other. Andy was so wet, Miranda kept toying with her thumb on Andy's tiny nub "I love feeling you getting wetter and wetter in my fingers" the silver haired woman said bringing her lips to Andrea's neck to place soft kisses.

Andy relished on the feeling the pink lips and those talented fingers of the editor were creating in her, she can feel an electric shudder going down her spine. Curving her hand to search for the brunette's g-spot and finding it Miranda moves her fingers to create a strong friction on it, Andrea sinks her teeth in her lips and grasps the editor's wrist "Miranda, fuck…" the young woman said, the silver haired beauty thrust a little more and keeping with the same pace she pressed against the rough spot inside Andy's cunt, the brunette trying to keep it quiet enough buried her head in the editor's neck and moaned against the skin she found there, her mouth open and her eyes screwed shut, it was getting incredibly hard to stay still and noiseless. Miranda kept pumping, she knew Andrea was about to cross the line of the point of no return, staggering towards a great orgasm.

"You're taking it so good, my little slut" the fashion queen said near Andy's ear who still has her head on Miranda's shoulder. The young woman was panting now unable to keep the reaction of her body under control, the silver haired beauty rub her thumb in the brunette's clit while pressing her fingers inside, coaxing Andy's orgasm, "Miranda, yes...yes baby...oh my God, I loooove it" after muterring those words Andrea suddenly goes stiff, her entire body locks and she brings her hand to Miranda's back and digs her nails, her teeth were mere inches away to rip off a chunk of the editor's neck, with all her strength, Andrea kept herself from screaming so loud no music or chattering would be able to muffle. 

Eyes wide shut and trying to regain control, Andy comes down from the high, it was such an intense orgasm. Miranda trace the fingers of her other hand in her nape. When the aftershocks diminished and Andy is more calmed now, Miranda takes her fingers out of the brunette and out of her pants too. The dragon lady wipes her hand with a napkin.

Asking for the check Andy kiss Miranda. "You are unbelievable" the brunette says and Miranda taking the fringe out the young woman's eyes she says "so are you, Andrea". Gathering their things and paying the check leaving a nice tip, they made their way out. Paparazzis flashing their cameras as Miranda and Andrea walk by the hand.

They leave the bar, hop onto the Mercedes and Miranda directs Roy to the townhouse, then he can go to rest, there's gonna be only one stop tonight.

  
  
  
  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  



End file.
